civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Portugal-Brazil (Maria I)
Portugal-Brazil led by Maria I is a custom civilization mod by TarcisioCM, with contributions from Janboruta. This mod requires Brave New World. This mod requires Portugal (João II), which heavily modifies Maria I's Portugal. Overview Portugal-Brazil Inhabited since prehistoric times, Portugal was reached by Phoenician and later Carthaginian traders in the first millennium BC, there meeting Celtic tribes that had pushed into Iberia across the Pyrenees. Over the following centuries, the Romans, Suebi and Visigoths ruled the peninsula; but the history of Portugal might be said to begin with the Muslim invasion in 711 AD. During the Reconquista, Portugal was born as an independent Christian kingdom in 1143. Spearheading the "Age of Discovery," in the 15th and 16th centuries Portugal would establish the first global empire, stretching from South America to Africa to the Far East. The 1800s saw the dismantling of that empire, Brazilian independence in 1822 being the most serious blow to the power and prestige of Portugal. After the 1910 revolution which ended the monarchy, Portugal suffered through a succession of juntas and dictatorships until democratic elections were finally held in 1975. A new constitution in 1976 and membership in the EEC in 1986 insured that it would remain a progressive democracy. The erroneous view that Portugal has been no more than an outpost on the fringe of Europe was summarized by American journalist Richard H. Davis, who wrote, "Portugal is a high hill with a white watch tower on it flying signal flags. It is apparently inhabited by one man who lives in a long row of yellow houses with red roofs, and populated by sheep who do grand acts of balancing on the side of the hill." But, with its rich history and culture, and now one of the world's most globalized nations, Portugal is much, much more. Maria I In a dynasty characterized by tragedy and madness for centuries, Maria I is undoubtedly the best known to the world, and perhaps the best beloved by the Portuguese people. As Queen of Portugal, Brazil, and the Algarves, she was known as Maria the Pious while ruling in Portugal, or Maria the Mad after fleeing to Brazil in 1807 from Napoleon's invasion. Incapacitated by her growing madness, Maria I died in Rio de Janeiro in 1816. Despite her madness, Maria I is a greatly admired figure in both Portugal and Brazil, due to the changes and events that took place during her reign. In Portugal, she is now regarded as a strong female figure in its long history. Her place in the culture of that land is best displayed in the Queluz National Palace, a baroque masterpiece that she helped conceive. In Brazil, she is thought to be one of the key figures in the eventual independence of that nation. While her personal life may have been lamentable, her historical legacy is not. Dawn of Man Blessings be upon you, most gracious Queen Maria, protector and sovereign of the Portuguese people. As the first ever Queen regnant of Portugal, it was your wise stewardship that protected the royal court from the incursions of Napoleon, establishing a safe haven in Brazil to preserve the integrity of Portuguese rule. Despite struggling with illness throughout your reign, your effort to ensure Portugal's close cooperation with Brazil are credited with helping that state gain its eventual independence - and for this you will always be admired and respected by the people of both nations. Oh noble and pious queen, will you once again guide the kingdom of Portugal in the spirit of cooperation and prosperity? Will you establish a new legacy, one that will surpass all those who come before you? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: I am Maria, Queen of Portugal! Have we met before? You look familiar to me... Or maybe not. (Sou Maria, Rainha de Portugal! Já nos conhecemos? Pareceis-me familiar... Ou talvez não.) Defeat: I know little about this conflict... breath I'll have to consult my regent... (Pouco conheço deste conflito... breath Terei de consultar o meu regente...) Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Gold * 2 Magistrates |rewards =Gains Science when buildings are finished}} Culture * 1 Magistrate |rewards =Plantations yield +2 Gold * Gain a free Trade Route slot}} Claims, Colonies, and Crimes Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now buying your azulejos and listening to your Fado. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List *''Tar'': Creator, SQL, Lua, Design, Text *''Janboruta'': Art *''Andreas Waldetoft'': Music Category:Portugal Category:Brazil Category:TarcisioCM Category:Southern Cultures